


As it Burns

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al thinks about Ed. <br/>Written for the prompt Choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As it Burns

Teacher was wrong all is one and one is all is bullshit! You and I are all that matter. Brother,nothing shall ever come between us. If we must destroy everything we once held dear, there is no choice.

I will let the world burn to save you, always. The next person who tries to separate us will learn why going against the Elric brothers is never a smart option. Taking you from me was the wrong move to make. If the good people trying to save me refuse to see reason, I won’t be held accountable for their fate.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [As it Burns: Flipside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/928100) by [Lynx212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212)




End file.
